Mall Rush
Mall Rush is a game formerly located on Teletoon's website. In the game, the player stocks Albatross & Finch with various clothes relevant to incoming shoppers in order to make money off of them. Gameplay In the game, customers arrive in groups. The player is given a lead time for these groups, and has to use credits to purchase clothes to lay out to get customers to fill their baskets before they reach the registers. Shoppers will only pick out items for their category; there are four categories total, split between the options of "dressy" and "casual" and between "boys" and "girls." The purpose is to get shoppers to fill their baskets completely before reaching the checkout line. When customers check out, the player gets more credits, which will allow for a restocking of the shelves to better serve the needs of new customers. Customers choose clothing based on whether it fits their category and how hot it is. All of the clothes fall on a five-star rating; while this rating can be upped by signs or cologne that can also be purchased and placed nearby, it ultimately determines how likely a shopper is to pick up copies of the product. Higher-rated clothes are more expensive but are also more likely to be chosen and purchased. Success is measured both by the number of credits secured and by the "mood meter" at the bottom of the screen. If the meter drops too far, the game is lost. Mood is affected by how much is purchased; if customers aren't purchasing enough, the mood will drop, and this will eventually lose the game. If, on the other hand, mood is at its highest possible level at the end of a round, bonus credits will be awarded. There are fifteen levels total in the game. In most cases, as the level goes on, the size of the groups increases, the size of their baskets increases, and the lead time between groups decreases. Furthermore, as the levels increase in difficulty, they take longer to complete, and the size of the groups and their baskets expands slightly as the lead time decreases slightly. There are 123 total items in the game. Each sector is given 27 items, and these items consist of nine two-star items, nine three-star items, five four-star items, and four five-star items. In addition to this, there are also 15 special effects: three types of Greeter Gods, three types of Greeter Goddesses, five types of signs, and four types of perfumes and colognes. Item Costs *Two-star items: 50 credits *Three-star items: 100 credits *Cologne: 175 credits *Perfume: 175 credits *Four-star items: 200 credits *Deluxe cologne: 250 credits *Deluxe perfume: 250 credits *Signs: 300 credits *Five-star items: 350 credits *Greeter Gods: 550 credits *Greeter Goddesses: 550 credits Characters Dressy Girls *Gina *Gwen *Mimi *Nerd Girl *Purple Dress Girl *Rita Dressy Boys *Benj Turner *Blake *Hunter Casual Girls *Caitlin *Connie *Jen *Jill *Mandy *Nikki Casual Boys *Billy *Jonesy *Jude *Wyatt Trivia *'Goof:' A glitch can occur where the game inaccurately awards the player bonus credits at the end of one level, but at the start of the next level, the player has fewer store credits than he or she did at the start of the level the player just completed. *'Goof:' Characters can appear multiple times in the same level, sometimes at the same time. *'Goof:' One level contains an area not adjacent to either path shoppers take. The only practical use of such an area would be to place a sign there. *In every level, dressy girls are the first to enter. *In level one, two groups of dressy girls enter one after the other. *For the most part, the order in which the customers enter is random. *There are several clothes that have been seen in the show. Among them are: **Pleated Rocker Skirt: the skirt that Rita was seen wearing in "Dirty Work." **Girly Cami: the lingerie that Wyatt thought was a present for him in "The Birthday Boy." **Halter Tank: the halter top that Caitlin liked in "A Crime of Fashion." **Stiletto Ankle Boots: the boots that Rita was seen wearing in "Dirty Work." **Turtleneck: a teal turtleneck worn by a male background character. **Western Shirt: the shirt Hunter wore throughout "The Hunted." **Flip Flops: the flip-flops that hurt Nikki's feet in "Waiting to Ex-Sale." **Baby Tee: the shirt that Caitlin usually wears. **Baggy Pants: the pants that Nikki usually wears. **Sporty Hoodie: the hoodie that Jen wore while hiding in the bathroom in "Over Exposed." **Slip Ons: the shoes that Jen usually wears. **Black Sports Jersey: a black jersey with the number 18 on it worn by a male background character. **Hamster Logo Tee: Jonesy's Hambert the Hamster shirt from "Fashion Victims." **Blue Tee: a palette-swapped version of the shirt that Jonesy usually wears. **Big Purple Hoodie: the hoodie that Nikki wore while suffering from food poisoning in "The Khaki Girl." **Bowling Shirt: the shirts that Wyatt and Jude wear whenever they pretend to be paramedics. **Patched Jeans: the jeans that Billy wore in "The Lords of Malltown." **Denim Vest: the vest that Carl wore in "The Lords of Malltown." *No one-star item exists. *Certain levels, such as level three, contain areas that are visited more than once by the same shopper at different times. Using such areas gives certain customers multiple chances to consider purchasing items in those spaces. *Certain levels, such as level two, contain areas that all shoppers can visit. *In level seven, unlike in other levels, the crowds never get larger, the basket size for customers never increases, and the wait time between groups never decreases. Gallery MallRush.jpg|Title card. Mall Rush.png|Gameplay. Break.png|Pause screen. Bonus Credits.png|Bonus credits notification. Connie 2x.png|A glitch where Connie appears twice. Mall Rush Win.png|Win screen. MR Lost.png|Lose screen. Category:Games